Cult of Madness
by Chaos Havik
Summary: Gohan's all set to go off to school, but the world has gone made with a new religion... the Worship of Hercule as a god. My very first story please do enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Gohan sighed as he slowly blinked his eyes open. It was to be his first day of going to school at Orange high over in Satan City. Gohan still couldn't believe that they named the city after the faker, but it got far worse than that. After the Cell games the world had all but gone made with Hercule Satan. So much so that it was quickly adopting a new religion, Herculism. The religion was headed by non other than the faker himself and required all who followed him to adopt the martial arts. It also proclaimed that the use of "Tricks" were to be shunned and even more so that Cell had been an alien with advanced technology that they couldn't understand, hence the "Tricks". Gohan and his friends were also villainized as being in league with Cell. Thankfully though no one knew exactly who any of the fighters were and all the human fighters weren't filmed close enough to be seen.

"GOHAN BREAKFAST IS READY!" he heard his mother call out to him. He quickly got up and then dressed and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. "Now remember." his mother said putting food on the plates, "You gave me your word seven years ago that if you were allowed to continue to train, you would to high school and get your scholarship and then become a scholar." she said. Oh it was defiantly, not by her will that Gohan was still training at all. She was forced into it. Goku's friends and even her own best friend Bulma had made it quite clear that Gohan was to continue to training in order to protect the planet and in the end, she just couldn't argue anymore.

"Gohan, please don't go!" begged the little 10 year old mini Goku, Goten. "Sorry squirt I have to, but you still have Nimbus you can play with." The older demi-sayin sayin said to his brother. This got a sigh from their mother. "Please don't mention that cloud around me." she said. "I had to hear your brother go on and on about him wanting to go find the Dragonballs like his father, all because you had to tell him about how your father used to go looking for them on it." she said. Gohan laughed and then rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry mom." he said as he finished with a full nineteen sets of plates in about thirty seconds. Gohan stood up and then walked out the door. "Well mom I'll see you later." he said and then powered up and took off towards Satan City.

He stopped outside the city and then decapsulized the car Bulma had given him, which just happened to be the CC-GX-3200. The fasted most expensive car they had. It had taken Gohan weeks to learn how to drive one, as well as several modules he wrecked but for some odd reason Bulma just wanted to make him drive the most difficult and flashy things. His mind was taken off his past troubles at the sounds of new ones. He could hear loud shooting coming from far away cause him to stop his car on a near by curve. He got out re-capsulized it and then headed to the sounds of the gun fire. It was there that he spotted the robbers.

They had the bank manager tied up and the police were behind their cars to hide from the gunfire that had been directed towards them. "In the name of the Great Hercule give up now!" shouted one cop with a megaphone. Gohan just couldn't let this go on. He quickly ran into an ally and then powered up to his super sayin state. He then used his abilities to appear before the robbers. "What the fu-aghh!" Gohan put down the first man before he could even react. The next man began to fire his machine gun at Gohan, but the half-sayin merely fade in and out of site before appearing behind the man and knocking him to the ground. The third man made a break for his truck and tried to speed away but Gohan merely appeared tight in front of the Truck and then stopped it with his mere hand, the impact knocking the drive out cold.

Gohan slowly began to float though the air before he heard something he had not expected. Boos. Most of the crowd had seemed to just now turn against him. They began to get wild and thew thing at him. "Ow!" he said more in surprise than actual pain. "Hey what's wrong with you people?" he said. "What's wrong with them? What's wrong with you?" came a female voice. Gohan turned to see a girl roughly his age with dark hair in pigtails and a large white shirt on. "Look at you, your a coward using tricks instead of fighting like a real man!" she called up to him. "Tricks what are you talking about?" he asked though mostly to himself. "Just look at you up there, your flying using the same technology as Cell, Why don't you come down here and fight me like a man!" she called the entire crowd behind her cheering. "You sure like to say _Like a man_ a lot for someone that's a girl." he said as he wasn't exactly thinking of his words there. "I'll show you now get down here!" she called to him ready to fight ready to defeat this man that dared to show up using the same evil tricks as Cell and dare make himself out to be a hero. Gohan just shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not going to waist my time on something so meaningless." he said as he took off.

Videl watched shocked as the man just flew off. Her blood boiled inside. She would discover this man. She would defeat him in front of the world and then watch as he was locked way for good hopefully to become the little bitch of some hardened criminal. Then again that fate might be far to light foe some one who dared use Cell technology. She hopped in her Jet Copter and then took off after the mysterious man, but she was too late she used to scanners to search far and wide for the scum but he was gone.

In truth Gohan had actually left the city all together. If people acted this way to anyone like him then he couldn't go to his school looking like this. He had only one person that could help him, Bulma. He managed to explain his situation to her and she sighed. "Damn that Hercule, his lies have just gotten so far out of hand." she said as she luckily had been able to get some clothes that fit him and thankfully looked like something a boy would wear. "Well here you go kiddo, come back later and I might just have something for you." she said as she watched him fly off. "Sayins." she said to her self.

Author note: This is my very first Fan fic so please be easy on me. After reading so many fan fictions I have chosen to write my own. Gohan and Videl are both Central figures to this story but they still may not actually get together so just be ready for that if it happens


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan zoomed as fast as he could to the school which was quite far away to be truthful. He managed to land without being seen and headed on in. He headed for the main office and there met the receptionist who looked up at him with wide eyes and a huge blush. That was the point where Gohan realized that his clothing was tight on him and had no sleeves. He cured his luck. There went his whole plan to just act like a nerd, no way in hell would anyone believe that now. "Er... hi, I'm Son, Gohan I'm here for my schedule. It took this woman about three minutes to snap out of her very lewd day dream about just what she wanted this man to do to her. "O-Oh yes here." she said handing him the papers he needed as well as his class schedule. Gohan walked out into the hall and then looked though the papers only to find a folded note. He unfolded it to see a telephone number and a bunch of hearts next to it with the words: _Call me when your in need of some action hot stuff _Gohan blushed deeply and then shoved the note into his pocket before he began to walk off to class, what would possess someone to write something like that?

As Gohan walked though the doors of the class room he had the misfortune of interrupting the teacher mid speech. "Who are you?" the teacher asked shocked. "Er hi sorry I'm, Son Gohan." He said. The teacher looked him up and down. "Your rather fit for a bookworm arn't you. "That's good, smart and well trained it would seem, way to fallow the Satan way." Gohan still just couldn't believe how much this Hercule cult had grown. "Yoo-hooo~ over here~" a voice called out to Gohan as a girl was waving a him over to sit next to her. Gohan took her up on the offer to sit next to her, not that there was anywhere else to sit. Most people seemed to be so surprised that a nerd was coming in the buff. "I'm Erasa, that guy's Sharpener and this girl here is non other than Videl Satan!" she exclaimed. The second Gohan saw Videl he recognized her. "Ah! It's you!" he said. "Keep down." Videl said leering at him. "Don't think you have the right to talk to me just cause you worship my father." she said believing that that was what Gohan was so excited about not knowing that he was referring to her father. Gohan was confused for a second but soon it all became clear to him which made him more nervous. No wonder she was so fanatical. "Oh right." he said sitting next to Erasa. Great now he had mended his "School Persona" to be Gohan, the buff nerd that was a Hercule worshiper. The worst part was, he had a feeling he was going to have to do this anyways.

"Sorry about her." Erasa said. "She's all in a tissy because of the Gold Fighter." Erasa said. "Um.. Gold Fighter?" Gohan said. "You didn't hear?" Erasa asked. "There was this guy that swooped in and stopped a bank robbery and..." "That's enough!" Videl said slamming her fist on the table actually causing it to splinter a bit when she hit it. "That man is no hero! He's one of the worst kind of scum there is, he got his hands on Cell Technology and then tried to pass himself off as a super hero!" she cried out. The teacher truly hated this, his class was being interrupted again and again, but he wouldn't dare question Videl, she was the daughter of the savior. "I'm going to track him down! Beat him infornt of the whole world! And then, I'll see his punishment handed out personally!" she declared. Almost the entire class erupted into cheering for her. Videl slowly calmed her nerves and then looked to the teacher. "I'm sorry I interrupted your class." she said before sitting back down. "No, no your speech was far more important." The teacher said. Oddly to Gohan that almost seemed to annoy the girl even further.

Class continued a while longer before it was time for them to go to lunch. "Hey Gohan come join us." Erasa said to him. Gohan gave her a smile back and nodded. "Alright let me just get my things." he said as he got his food capsule for him bag and then headed out to eat with the group. It seems that the group liked to eat under a large tree outside in the Lunch area. Videl seemed to have calmed down a bit since this morning but now looked like she had a whole new form of mad on her. "Erasa! We don't even know Gohan and yet you invited him here!" she said. "I don't need someone worshiping my feet while I eat I get enough of that every were else." she said. "Videl honey you can just chill okay? I invited Gohan here all on my own, don't be jealous just because I had the foresight to invite the cute guy over okay?" Erasa said. Gohan blushed as he pressed the button on his capsule that made his huge lunch appear. "Gohan!" Videl cried out. "You are going to eat all this yourself?" she said. Gohan just nodded. "You guys could have some if you want." he said and then began to dig in to both the amazement and horror of the three friends. "S-So Gohan," Erasa said starting up the conversation. "Where exactly do you live?" she asked. Gohan stopped for a minute. "I live in the mountains." he said "But that's over five hours away!" Videl cried out again. Why was this girl always shouting? "Er.. well that's were I live live, but I'm staying with some friends in West City." he said making a save.

"Hey, Gohan just don't let me catch you messing with my girl okay? I'm the one that's going to have the honor of marrying her." Sharpner said stuck up and arrogantly. Videl immediately punched Sharpner in the arm making the blonde cry out in pain and rub it gently. "Sharpner I don't care if you are the most talented man in my father's dojo, your not going to marry me I don't love you!" she said. Sharpner just scoffed. "Whatever, Lord Hercule already said I might be a worthy successor to him." he said. "Whatever!" Videl said as she stood up and left. "Sharpner!" Erasa cried out. "Stop being a jerk, sometimes I wonder why were even friends with you." she said. "Just laying down the ground rules Sharpner said and then walked off with his head held high. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked. Erasa was looking down. "I... this worship thing.. It's getting out of hand, before these cults began popping up.. I mean Sharpner was still some what a jerk, but he was our jerk. Now He's getting lessons directly from Hercule and he thinks he's going to be the next person everyone looks too." She said as a few tears fell. Gohan put his hand on her shoulder and she held on to him sobbing a bit. "I just want things to return to normal." She said as she cried into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day continued and it only served to remind Gohan more and more of the Satan madness that had swept though the world. Most people began the class with a "_Hail Satan!_" Gohan was finding this funny at first till he learned that most religions such as Christianity and others were actually finding them selves on the wrong end of the discrimination since Satan was the name of their Devil. Gohan couldn't belive how out of hand this whole thing had gotten. When the day finally ended Gohan pulled out his jet copter to the surprise of everyone when it turned out to be the latest, and not even yet on market, model. Gohan was seriously going to have to talk to Bulma about this whole Wow factor thing she had going with him. "Where in the world did you get that?" Videl asked again. There was something strange about this Son Gohan. "Well... I know a friend at Capsule Corp, but I promised not to say who." he said. He hopped into his Copter and then took off. He flew all the way there in the Copter. True he could fly almost six times fast than this thing could go in his base form, he found it fun and enjoyable to fly it actually. He landed just out side the main building and then went in to say hello to Bulma. What he got instead, was a fist that he immediately had to block. "Not bad boy" Came Vegeta's voice. "Hello Vegeta." Gohan said as the man retracted his fist and Gohan sighed. "I'm getting closer you know." Vegeta said and then grinned before bringing two finger close together. "I was that close last week. I'm going to be at that level soon, and then I'm going to surpass you and your Father, IF THE WOMAN WILL GET OFF HER ASS! AND GET TO FIXING MAY GRAVCHAMBER!" Vegeta yelled seemingly at the wall before muffled voice came back. "If my bastard husband would stop breaking it in the first place he wouldn't have to wait on me to fix it!" Vegeta growled. "She just doesn't get it. "I've been completely surpassed by your clan." he snarled. "First your father and now you. I won't let it stand, I'm going to defeat you, then I'm going to defeat your father, I'm not going to let something like him being dead stop me, I'll use that damn dragon and force him to fight me, but for now I train." he said as he went off to do his training, at Earth gravity to his disliking.

Gohan sighed and then attempted to see Bulma in her work room however before he could teach the door hew we tackled. "Gohan!" Trunks said happily at the older demi-sayin. Gohan sighed as he stood up and pulled Trunks off himself. "Hey Trunks I'm here to see your mom." he said. "Oh well she's in a bad mood with dad right now but you might make her happy." he said. "Then I can get her to make me some cooler toys he said making Gohan chuckle. He went to Bulma's work room and opened the door. "Hey there Kiddo." Bulma said to her god sun. "So then tell me how was school." she said turning around in her swivel chair to face him. Gohan sighed and then sat in the seat next to her. "Insane.. I mean that Cult of Hercule is just nuts." he said. Bulma sighed. "We really should have just come out and admitted who we were, at this point I'm afraid just coming out might make things even worse now." she said. Gohan sighed. "Well you said you could help right?" he said. Bulma grinned. "Yes I did, here." she said as she handed him a watch. "This watch is set to change your clothing when you push the red, or the blue buttons." she said. "That's awesome." Gohan said as he bushed the blue button... and came up naked. "Ahhh! Gohan I haven't set the other clothing yet!" Bulma cried making Gohan quickly push the red button. "I'm so sorry!" he said bowing. Bulma sighed, "No it's my fault I should have told you. I had an idea for one but... Gohan I think you should pick out your own clothing this time. It seems like for all but one or two times someone has always picked what you should wear for battle. Gohan though for a moment. He had had most of his clothing picked by a third party when it came to battle maybe he should pick one himself... or even better make one up himself he grinned ad he knew just what he wanted. His fist stop was Vegeta's training room. It was there he found the Sayin Prince working out to the best he could on earth's gravity. "Unless you've come here to spar leave." The Elder sayin said. "Well actually Vegeta, I was wondering if you had anymore of that Sayin armor laying around. "And what would you want with that?" he asked. "Well, Gohan said. I was thinking I'd like to wear it while I was out fighting. Vegeta growled and then thought. "Fine." he said as he lead Gohan over to a closet that actually had about five of the battle armors. "Here." he said as he handed two to Gohan. "One with shoulder gauntlets is for heavy combat, the one without is meant to still protect your vitals while at the same time allowing more movement. "Let me know when your brother wants to have his own battle armor as well I'll have the woman help with his as well." he said. "And I can just have these?" Gohan asked. "It's supposed to be worn by all Sayins in battle but since there are so few.. well it's yours." he said. "I gave you the blue and while like mine because as a warrior.. not a person. I can call you an elite. I have some of the black kind for Trunks do to his current low level compared to ours, same with your brother," he said and then turned back. "Now then get out of my sight." he said . Gohan nodded and then quickly left to go see Bulma. "A third suit huh?" she said looking at the watch and the suites. "Tell you what, I'll work a it so you can freely choose between the two. "Thanks Gohan said. "There's just one more thing I want to ad." he said before he took off.

Gohan flew high up to Kami's tower, well more like Dende's tower. "Hey Dende." he said smiling to his friend. Dende however seemed a bit troubled. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Dende looked to his friend. "I can see... a darkness Gohan. I'm not sure what it is, but.. It's coming." he said "Should I tell the others?" he asked. Dende shook his head. "No I... I'll call them shortly but.. I have no idea what it will be, just something bad." he said. Gohan looked lost in thought before a familiar voice call out. "So then are you here for training?" Gohan smiled and turned to his mentor. "Piccolo!" Gohan said with excitement. "Your mom got you going to that school I see, what a waist. She's so obsessed with her own desires. It was a battle just getting her to agree to let you train." he said. He was beginning to think Chi-Chi had become Psychotic with her hopes for Gohan. "Yeah and the second Training interferes with school, she's going to cut me off." Gohan said growling. "So any ways Piccolo I was wondering. Do you.. have more spare capes like that?" he asked. "Really? Well If that's all then you can have one.. After we get done training." he said with a grin on his face.

They flew out to the desert and then began to hover above the ground. They stared one another down and then.. they vanished. they threw their fists at one another in super high speeds. Piccolo would have a hard time with Gohan as a Super sayin but at the same time he could still keep up having continuously trained even sparring several times with Vegeta. Due to his own constant training he and Gohan could fight an even spar as long as Gohan was in his base form. The two moved so fast that that would disappear and reappear at different places normally when one delivered a blow. Finally Piccolo grabbed Gohan's head with his hand and then elongated his arm to fling Gohan and allow Gohan less control of the momentum. He tossed the Demi-sayin right into the earth and then began to fire a volley of energy at his pupil. The blasts ripped into the ground creating a large whole and a large cloud of dust. When it settled there was indeed a large hole but no Gohan. Piccolo could scene him, he was moving extremely fast making it hard to tell just where Gohan was to appear. He closed his eyes and then snapped them open and then spun around just in time to intercept Gohan's blow. They floated there before Piccolo dropped his guard. "Pathetic Gohan, You fell right into that." he said as they touched ground. "Hey I was moving as fast as I could to though your sense off." he said. "And it worked." Piccolo said. "So I merely outsmarted you. I purposefully moved by body so my front and sides looked defended and left my back exposed, only it wasn't. I knew you would attack from the back spotting the hole and would the move to stop you the second I felt your energy from behind me. "Think Gohan Some times you can tell if something too easy rather than just a blind spot. Had you have seen though my trick I would only have a small chance to recover from form it and you would have got me off guard."he said. "That's enough for now, think more on this and we'll have another go later." he said as they began to fly back to the lookout.

Gohan finally flew back to Capsule Corp. with his Cloak as he presented it to Bulma. "Ah..I see what your doing here she said. "By the way you've ruined the clothes." she said making Gohan laugh. "Yeah.. sorry about that. "Not as sorry as your going to be when you have to tell your mother why your getting home at almost seven." she said with a smirk as she watched the demi-sayins whole world completely fall apart. She couldn't hold back her laughter as she looked at his face. "Relax, I already called and told her you were staying with me to help on a project." she said. Gohan almost all but had a job at Capsule Corp, but he needed a degree to legally work there, the only real motivation Gohan had for carrying out his mother's ridiculousness desire for a scholarship. Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he fell back into the chair. "Hey Bulma." he said. "Think that.. maybe I could stay here for a while, I already kinda told people I was staying in West City and in truth it'd be great to work more on my projects and train more." he said. Bulma grinned. "Sure I'll just feed your mom some crap about you working here and stuff she'll let you stay." she said. "Thanks." Gohan said. "Oh no, don't thank her." Vegeta said in the door way. "Everyday after that accursed school, you will be put though harsh training by me." He said with a sadistic grin. "An I'm not as nice as your beloved Namekien. Make a mistake like that with me and I'll beat you so hard you'll never be that stupid again. "You saw?" Gohan asked. "There's very little on this planet I find entertaining, so a spar between you two is well worth the watching." Vegeta said as he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan sighed as he went off to bed. It had been a long tiring day and now he had to look forward to going to a school full of people devoted to a fraud, and harsh training when school was out. He sighed as he closed his eyes and then fell asleep. Gohan was so used to Goten waking him up by shouting and bouncing on him, that it fully caught him off guard that his wake up call was being thrown through a wall. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as the prince just stood there laughing. "Now I have to program the droids to fix the wall!" she said as Vegeta walked off Gohan sighed as he picked himself up and the went downstairs to eat with the Briefs family which was now more Chaotic than normal with three Sayins instead of just too. Gohan sighed as he took off to fly to school. He landed outside the city and then took out his car once more and began to drive though the streets of Satan City on his way to Satan High. Along the way to school he actually stopped and picked himself up the official Book of Hercule. He really didn't want to read this at all but in order to make sure no one asked questions about him he had the play the part of a Hercule worshiper besides his mother would probably make him do this at some point anyways so he could blend in more. All for the sake of her dreams coming true. Gohan sighed since he already knew everything he was going to be taught in that school, he might as well read the book there when no one was paying attention to him. He parked next to the School only to once more find the three friends and once more they were shocked. "Gohan! This is the second time you've been in something that hasn't even come out yet!" Videl yelled out once more. _Yep this girl only seems to be able to shout at me._ he said in his own head. "Like I said I know someone at the company but they really don't want me to say who they are." he said. "Probably not," Videl said. "Can't imagine the Briefs would be too happy someone giving out there things." she said. with a huff. "Oh Vi leave Gohan alone." Erasa said as she put her arm around Gohan's making the Demi-Sayin blush. "Erasa please stop being such a flirt." Videl said. "Awe you don't know him like I do, he was sweet to me after you to just up and left me." she said looking at Videl and Sharpner. "Good moves Gohan, Erasa's not as easy as she looks." Sharpner said before noticing the book sticking out of Gohan's bag. "Hey you got one of Hercule's books as well, I knew you were a smart man, The church of Hercule is hosting a small get together this weekend you should come with us. Erasa gave a sigh. Really though, I'd rather just go to a movie." Same here" Videl said. Sharpner just shook his head. "Well that's too bad for you guys then because as we all know Lord Hercule wants Videl there." he said. Videl sighed. "He's right Dad wants me there for whatever he has planned." she said shaking her head. Gohan was starting to feel a bit sorry for her as they headed into class.

The day continued on much like Yesterday had class had plenty of time to read the book he picked up. It was almost painful just to read the book as it page just spouted out more and more bullshit. Still he had already gotten used to reading and learning things he didn't want to thanks to hims mother so he set to work on memorizing every word. He was making good time though by Lunch he already got down a fourth of the book. It was half way through the next class though that there was a loud beep that interrupted the class. "Videl here" Videl said into her watch _Videl, we have an emergency, a group of criminals have hijacked a bus and are holding the people hostage, they say they'll kill them if they don't get the money." _The voice said. "Got it I'm on my way." Videl said as she jumped up and ran for the door. "I have to go there's an emergency!" she called out as she left. "She... just allowed to leave. "Well duh." Erasa said. "She's the daughter of Hercule Satan, she goes out to fight crime all the time." she said. Gohan couldn't believe she could be allowed to do something so dangerous. He got up. "May I please go to the bathroom?" he asked . Thankfully he was given permission and then hurried on to the roof where he transformed himself. He was now wearing Sayin battle outfit and a demon style cape something he though looked very good. on him. He then powered up to Super Sayin and the shoot off to find Videl. Tracking her wasn't a simple as he had though do to the increased interest Hercule brought to the martial arts, at least to his style, there were several people he could since though no one even near as strong as even Chotsu. He was finally able to find Vile, the strongest power in the city it turned out, and then headed right for her.

Videl managed to jump on the roof of the bus from her jetcopter. The crooks inside must have heard her because they started shooting up into the roof. Thankfully she managed to move her self to the right side of the bus avoiding the bullets that had been shot at her. She grabbed on to the ledge and then swung her body kicking though a window and then wrapping her legs around one of the Hijackers' neck and pulling him out. Using great upper and lower body strength she flipped into the air with the maned head caught between her legs and came down hard onto the bus roof Knocking him out. There was more shooting now and the bus careened off the road causing the knocked out man to fall off, thankfully he landed away form the bus ad onto the dirt ground and into the waiting arms of the pursuing police. She then once more swung through the window taking action as she quickly kicked the gun out of one crooks hands and then dashed at the other the second he raised his gun she ducked down low making him have to readjust, but by that time it was too late and she smashed him with an uppercut and then grabbed him and threw him into his buddy. She sighed before the was a cry of terror form the passengers and one looked forward told why. The bus was heading right for a cliff. She threw herself into the drivers seat and then slammed on the breaks. The bus began to screech, but before it could come to a stop he fell off the cliff.

Videl's heart was pounding now. There was so much adrenalin pumping though her veins that time was now moving in slow motion for her. There was nothing she could do. The ground was getting closer and there was no way her Jetcopter could stop the bus from falling. She closed her eyes waiting for a crash, there was none though just a sudden jarring as it they had been stopped. She opened her eyes. They were hovering just off the ground. Slowly they began to rise, what was happening. The bus was placed back at the edge of the cliff. Videl came out of the bus to come face to face with the last person she expected to see. It was him, the Golden Fighter only now more, superhero like in his new get up. For a moment she couldn't speak. "Well um.. Hi." Gohan said awkwardly while deepening his voice to not be recognized. "You... you..." was all she could say. "I.. stopped the bus from falling and smashing you all to pieces." The Gold Fighter said. Videl began to tense up and growl. "You Bastard do you really think you can get away with this!" she cried out. Gohan was shocked to say the least. "Umm with saving all your lives?" he asked. "This was all a stunt to you wasn't it?" she cried out pointing to the news choppers up above. "Well what do you know about that... guess I'm on T.V." Gold fighter said matter of factually before Videl gave a battle cry and then took a swing at him. "Whoa watch it!" he said as he floated backwards out of her reach. She took a few more swings and a kick but The Gold Fighter just continued to float away from her. "You damn coward!" she cried out as she continued to attack. Gohan just floated up higher than her and didn't have to move after that. "Listen do you really need to make a scene?" he asked. "Your using the same alien Technology as Cell!" she hissed. "You act all noble but it's only a matter of time before you start hurting innocent people just because you can. There's a reason my Father banned your tricks." she said. "And what reason would I have to listen to your father?" Gohan shot back. "He saved the world." Videl shot back. "Really? Did he now, that's not what I remember." Gohan said before he floated higher. "Well it's been fun but I got to go." he said and then then took off. One second he was there and then the next. Poof. He was gone. Videl fell to her knees. She had been humiliated, saved by a man who used the same rotten tricks as Cell and those others... Wait that was it. He must be one of those people that fought in the Cell Games. If she could find who they were she would find the Gold Fighter then she would bring him in, bring them all in. For her father, and the good of the entire planet.

Gohan managed to get back to school before it had ended though he revised a tongue lashing for the teacher about such a long bathroom break. He sighed as he figured next time he should use one of the Copy or Separation Technics that he had been taught over time. The rest of the school day went by but he saw nothing of Videl. He wondered where she was, she had seemed okay after the bus incident although she was upset over him saving her though, was it really so hard for her to accept her help? Erasa also seemed a bit worried too. "Hey Erasa." Gohan began to speak with her after school was over. "Is Videl always gone this long?" he asked. "Well.. she said looking down. "Some times yeah, I worry about her, and other times if something went wrong she really takes it hard on herself." she said. "She places so much on her own shoulders that I'm afraid one day she'll suffer for it." she said as she gripped her binder. Gohan gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, she has people like you looking out for her, she'll be fine." he said. Erasa smiled. "Thanks Gohan." she said as she kissed him on the cheek making him turn red. "Oh my gosh are you blushing?" she asked with a squeal. "Gohan your just so cute~" she said with a giggle. Gohan blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Keep being sweet like this Gohan and your going to end up with a date." Erasa said with a wink to him as she walked off. She was actually now planning on how to get Gohan wrapped around her little finger. Gohan sighed as he once again flew home in his new copter. At least it wasn't that long of a flight to West City anyways.

He landed outside Capsule Corporation to be greeted by Bulma. "There's out big celebrity." She said with a grin. "What are you talking about?" Gohan asked. "Oh you don't know? I'll show you." Bulma said leading her godson inside the building and into the living quarters. She turned on the T.V. and began to play a segment recorded earlier, much to the charen of Gohan. It was a news feed covering Gohan's rescue of the bus as well as his encounter with Videl. "Your on every major news channel you know, so is this cute girl." she said teasingly as Reports began to question Videl. "... He's nothing more than a coward that is using alien Technology in order to pass himself off as a hero, and I believe him to be linked with the other fighters that allied themselves with Cell." she announce. "I will find him, corner him, and then defeat him like my father before me!" she cried out. Bulma sighed and stopped the recording there. "See Kid these people believe so much in that man's lies that they refuse to believe in anything else." she said as she sighed and sat down. "So what will you do about her?" Bulma asked. "Well I thought I could just avoid her." he said. Bulma shook her head. "Listen Gohan she's not going to give up she's going to do anything she can to fight you." she said. "Then he'll humiliate her." Came Vegeta's voice from the door way. "Your far more experienced and your stronger and faster than her, anyway you look at it, your going to beat her, and she's going to have to live with knowing everything she's been taught is a lie." he said grinning. "Well... maybe I'll let her win or something." Gohan said scratching the back of his head. "You will do no such things!" Vegeta yelled at the half Sayin. "Now then hurry up and let's get ready to go spar." Vegeta called out as he left for training room. "Hey no going all out till I got the gravity room fixed!" Bulma called after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan sighed the next day as he arrived at the school. How could Vegeta work him so hard without a Gravity Chamber? "Wow Gohan you look tired out." Erasa said as he took his seat next to her. "Yeah I.. had a long night last night." He told her. "Awe Poor Gohan." Erasa said. Gohan looked over to see Videl was in an even worse mood than before. "What happened to her?" He asked. "Don't you even watch the news? Sharpner asked him. "Oh.. right I saw that report." Gohan said. Videl growled. "He's going to go too far, I have to stop him before something bad happens. Gohan was about to say something but stopped. He wanted to ague about this but he can't break his cover or he risks upsetting his deal he made all those years ago with his mother. "How do you know he's dangerous?" It was a question that hadn't come from Gohan which shocked him. It came from Erasa of all places. "Are you crazy?" Videl asked. "He has the same powers as Cell! My father personally banned the use of any such thing." Videl said. "Well I'm sorry I don't just hang off your father's every word Videl!" Erasa shot back. "Okay, okay" Gohan said stepping in. "Look Videl I know what your getting at, in the wrong hands that power could do.. do horrible things." he said thinking back on a very not so pleasant memory, one of many which he had. "Look.. I'm sorry Erasa, I know you just have your own opinion." Videl said as she sat back down. Erasa sighed. "I hate how you can always make me forgive you Vi." she said. "Hey," Sharpener said getting the groups attention. "Don't forget we have the meeting at the Church of Lord Hercule tomorrow." he said. Gohan sighed. Great now he was going to have to go to some place that worshiped a huge phony like Hercule. "My dad says he has some huge announcement that it involves me as well." she said. Honestly what was her father up to. He was honestly starting to scare her. Sure she looked up to him, he defeated Cell after all, but every since this cult started.. It was liked he was loosing his mind lately. Every time she spoke to him all he could do was talk about how great he was even more than normal. He had groups of women all around the house just cause they wanted to be near his fame It was like he was lost in this whole being worshiped thing.

As School ended the group went its separate ways, Erasa in her car, Videl in her Jet Copter, Gohan in his far better Copter, and Sharpener decided to jog all the way to the Satan Dojo were his beloved Lord Hercule waited for his number one pupil to train him some more. Their destinations were all different, Videl flew home in her Jet Copter. She thought it must be her lucky day, the police hadn't called. "Oh sure they were able to handle themselves fine this wasn't the only time it hadn't happened but with the increase of people doing martial arts now with her dad's... cult fallowing she needed to take down more and more people that could actually fight. But that's sort of when reality hit her, the thoughts of her father's religion and the empty house said it all. She was all alone here while her father was off at his Dojo. Oh sure that part she didn't have a problem with, it was the part that came after, when her father came home Drunk and with so many women companions as well. What kind of "God" was he supposed to be any ways. Still he kept the world mostly at peace now, no country wanted to start a war fearing they could upset Hercule some way. She shook her head free of her thoughts. No time for her own petty wants she had her own ways of protecting this world and now she was going to get ready for it. She headed into the Gym area of the gigantic mansion and then began her own training. She had slipped out of her normal clothing now dark clothing that more fit her body allowing her to train better. She Started with running 30 laps around the entire room, then she got to work doing 100 push ups and then hitting the punching back punching it as hard as she could and delivering a few kicks as well. She had to get stronger than she was now. She had to get ready for _him_ the Golden Fighter. She had to find him she had to defeat him... for the sake of the world

Erasa arrived him and sighed as she parked her car and entered the empty house. Their was no one there other than her for now, her parents worked late. She headed up to her room and then got on her computer. She had her own interest in this Gold Fighter. He was such a mystery such a difference from the whole Hercule worship thing. To her the Gold Fighter was the last shining hope that some how this world could just go back to normal. Everyone had changed with this worship of Hercule. Her parents, Sharpner, even Videl, whether Videl knew it or not she was always one of the first people to stand by her father when Hercule said something. It seemed like if your opinion was different from Hercules that you were ostracized and ridiculed. The only thing keeping her from suffering was that she was friends with Videl. She let out a sigh as she closed her laptop, she found nothing. All she could find was scores of Hercule worshipers that had nothing but hate and fanatical beliefs about how evil this man must be. The few sites out there that she knew went against Hercule had no real information for her so as for now her search was in vain. She got up and then headed for the kitchen to cook her self something. She would have to make enough though she didn't want her mom and dad coming home and not getting something to eat because they had been too busy with work. Besides, she was the best cook in house and she didn't mind so much. She giggled to her self thinking that she might be a perfect house wife. If Videl knew she though something like that she give her a long speech about how she should aspire to be more than that. As if it was truly a horrible thing to take care of your man and raise your kids. She didn't think Videl was wrong in that aspect or anything but in her experience having both her parts work so long and so late hadn't made Erasa feel like she was in the perfect family or anything.

Sharpner was at the Satan Dojo, in the elite class that was over watched by the Hercule Satan himself. Sharpner himself was at the head of that very class only Videl was higher than him in the standing of the Gym, but she didn't always come to the Gym. It was when he looked up to Hercule sitting high on his throne that he noticed his beloved Lord seemed troubled. "Lord Hercule, is there something the matter?" he asked "Hm?" Hercule was broke out of his thoughts as he saw Sharpener. "Oh, uh.. it's nothing, just thinking about my big speech tomorrow, just wait I have something to tell all my loyal followers." he said as Sharpner took a bow and then returned to his training. Meanwhile Hercule was forming a plan. He had been on top for so long and now this! One of those freaks from the Cell Games was coming to over throw him, cast him down and make a fool of him. Well he wouldn't have it. He would think of something. He was a God after all. Yes he was a God and the man that killed Cell he could do anything. He would insure that those freaks from the Cell Games would never interfere with him.

Gohan walked into the door of Capsule Corporation only to be tackled by a little mini Goku that tackled him to the ground. "Goten what are you doing here?" Gohan cried out. "Gohan! Gohan! Mom and I are here to visit!" He said as his brother picked him up and then sat him down on the ground. "Well that's great squirt I'm glad to see that your doing okay." he said ruffling his brother's hair. Gohan walked into the kitchen knowing his mother would most likely be cooking for everyone tonight, she was such a wonderful cook. "Hey mom." he said happy to see her again. "Don't you hey mom me!" Chi-Chi shot back. "I know all about your little super hero thing." She said turning around to see him. "You know what people are like these days. If they know what you can do they'll kick you out of school and you'll never get you Scholarship!" She cried out. "Mom you know there's no way I can just let someone suffer when I can do something about it." He said. "Of course you can't, your far too much like your father. probably going to get your self blown up as well." she said turning back to her cooking. "Chi-Chi you know that's not fair." Bulma said sitting in a chair not far away. "Goku gave his life for all of us, and Gohan has made sure all his school work is done. I don't even know what the obsession with it is, you know I'm going to find a way to employ Gohan here anyways no matter what." she said. "I don't want hand me downs!" Chi-Chi cried out. "I want my family to be perfect on it's own, If I wanted it to be famous or Successful I'd have gotten help from my father!" she cried out. Gohan had taken the time his mother wasn't watching to sneak out of the room. Ever since Goku died it seemed Chi-Chi was even more obsessed with a perfect family. As soon as he stepped out though a whole new headache was waiting in the form of Vegeta. "Good now that you seem done with the women get that brother of yours and meet me in the Gravity chamber. The woman finally fixed it and I want to make sure it's working." he said

With all four Sayins on hand Vegeta saw this as time for even better training. He turned up the gravity in the room though he kept it lower than normal since the boys didn't train as often in intense gravity. After about thirty minutes of warm ups so everyone had adjusted the real training would begin. "Right then it's simple, Gohan and I will be sparing and so will you boys. Don't even think of holding you back or I'll make your lives a living nightmare!" Vegeta snarled. The boys both turned pale and then nodded. "Right then let's go." Vegeta said before he and Gohan took off taking off at super fast speeds and disappearing from time to time as they fought. "Wow.. how do we get to move that fast?" Goten said watching the two men fight. "I think we have to just keep training more and more." Trunks said and then snapped into realization. "Oh crap we better get started as well before my Dad get's really angry!" Trunks said. He and Goten nodded and then began to trade punches. As they fought their speed picked up more and more till the energy of their battle began to lift them off the ground. but in this advanced gravity it was little more than a hover. After an hour of full out fighting Goten and Trunks were trying to catch their breath for a second round. They were unused to all out sparing with a higher gravity. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Vegeta growled. "Look at you two, what hope is the future of our race when this is all you can manage!" he cried out. "Vegeta come on their only kids." Gohan defended. "That's no excuse." Vegeta shot back at him. Trunks looked at Goten. "Goten, we have to do go to the next level or my Dad's just going to get madder at us." he said. "I can;t!" Goten cried out. "Last time Mom said I'd be in huge trouble if I ever did it again." he said. "Just do it!" Trunks shouted. "Okay okay!" Goten said. "What the hell are brats talking about?" Vegeta asked before he and Gohan began to watch the two boys power up. Suddenly their powers spiked and both Goten and Trunks were enveloped in a huge light. When it faded they both had golden spiky hair and teal eyes. "See now we can move around with ease." Trunks said. "Wow your right, gee you sure are smart some times." Goten said. But what every gloat Trunks could make was soon cut off by his father. "Is this... SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Vegeta screamed out. "Wow you guys can already transform? How did you even do that?" Gohan asked "It took the rest of along time before we could turn super sayin." Gohan said. Vegeta was still seething before he managed to calm himself down. He then broke out into a grin something even far worse. "Well then, I don't know how you brats managed this but that's just fine, Trunks starting from today I'm going to be training you, hard." He said. "But Da-" "Don't even start." Vegeta interrupted Trunks's "Look at you you don't even know what your doing, your already burning though most of your energy just standing there. "He's right you guys can transform but I doubt you even have control of your powers. Goten I cant give you the training you need, but Piccolo can help." Gohan said. "B-But he's just as mean as ." Goten whined. "Hey Dad can Goten train with us too? Pleeeeease?" Trunks begged. "What am I a charity?" Vegeta asked. "Fine, I have absolutely no problem putting my rival's spawn though hell, but don't think I'm going to teach him all the time." Vegeta growled. Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "I know there are some things you can't teach Goten out of pride, I'll have Piccolo help with the rest." Gohan said with a bow of thanks. "Whatever lets go, that mother of yours must be done cooking by now and I want my dinner." Vegeta said as he walked out of the room


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan sighed as he somehow had made it to school in time. He had to stop a robbery from taking place though it's not like the people thanked him. No they hated him because he stood against what their beloved Hercule had said was right and wrong. He growled to himself as he walked though the doors to the Satan City High school. "Wow Gohan what's got you so worked up?" Erasa asked from behind Gohan snapping the teen out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Erasa sorry didn't know you were there, it's nothing really." He said scratching the back of his head. "So Erasa, I've never been to the Church of Hercule, so where's it at?" he asked Erasa sighed. "Why do you want to go see Videl's father so bad?" she asked. "Well actually I.." "Yo Gohan, Erasa! There you two are!" Sharpener said as he found the two of them. "Oh Sharpener there you are, were's Videl at?" Gohan asked. "You know her," Sharpener said. "Off to keep our city safe." he said. Gohan still had an uneasy feeling about Videl and her choice to protect the city, but seeing as how he had been protecting the world for years and years he didn't have much room to talk there.

"I'm staring to get worried about Videl though." Erasa confessed to her friends as they headed to class. just look at how she acts if you mention The Golden Fighter around her." She said. "Well obviously. He;s doing the same things Cell was able to do she no doubt feels it's her duty to take down that golden freak." Sharpener said. Erasa sighed and just dropped it, she really just wasn't in the mood to ague with a world of fanatics today. If it wasn't for Videl being her friend she wouldn't even go to that stupid church. The group got to their class and began to study, it wasn't until thirty minutes later that Videl came in.

She didn't say anything, she didn't even say sorry for being late like normal as she slammed the door as she came in making most people jump. Gohan had an uneasy feeling about this. He wasn't the only one either, Erasa had a feeling this had to do with the Gold Fighter. Was it really all this much trouble just because someone could do those things? Videl may act like her Father's cult had no effect on her, but Erasa could see differently. She pushed her self harder and harder now a days, and now with the Gold Fighter's appearance Videl had seemed to be come obsessed with taking down the only man that might be able to end all this madness.

Come Lunchtime the friends were all gathered around the tree out back where they had been meeting these days and the others had found a way to adjust to Gohan'z eating habits. Gohan was glad that the three other teens were allowing him into their group, he hadn't really clicked much with students, other than those girls that kept trying to hang around him cause of how he looked. They seemed like more trouble than Gohan wanted to deal with and staying away from them would help keep his mother at bay. Chi-Chi and her obsessions, at one moment she seemed like she actually wanted what was best for him and then in the moment she was going on about her dreams and her wants like some how Gohan choosing to live his own life was a betrayal to her.

"Hey Gohan you in there?" Erasa asked snapping Gohan out of his thoughts of his mother and back into reality. "Oh sorry I was lost in my own thoughts." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Videl was mostly just silent while eating her food. "Are you still thinking about The Gold Fighter?" Gohan asked causing Videl to shoot a glare at him and then focus back on her food. "Today there was a robbery, The Gold Fighter stopped two armed men from robbing a connivance store." she said. "Well if he already caught them, why did you take so long getting to school?" Gohan asked. "Because me and the police are working on finding a way of stopping The Golden Fighter." She said. Gohan sighed to himself. He couldn't understand why a smart girl like Videl was so convinced he was evil without even having known anything about him. "Well guys whose care are we taking to the meeting tonight?" Sharpner said trying to change the topic of conversation. "Probably yours Sharpener." Erasa said "Your the one that loves it the most you should drive us." She said. Sharpener just shrugged before the bell sounded for lunch to end.

As the day winded to a close Gohan sighed as he shut his locker. It was time for the thing he had been dreading all week, the trip to the church of Hercule. He walked out side there to ind his friends waiting on him. "Yo Gohan hop in!" Sharpener called to him. "Y-Yeah sure." Gohan said as he got into the back seat sitting next to Erasa, the only seat there to take and all according to the blonde's plan. Videl rolled her eyes as she could see her blonde friend in the back was sitting close to Gohan. Typical of her, some times Videl felt her friend would never grow up and stop hitting on boy's she was always like this. Gohan chuckled nervously as Erasa had scooted closer to him "Gohan I can't believe your really this bashful." Erasa said teasingly. Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head once more be "W-W-Well I..." "Erasa stop bothering Gohan!" Videl yelled from the front of the car. Erasa growled out and then moved to her side of the seat again. Some times her best friend could be the worse pain.

The car finally pulled up to a large building and as Gohan got out he could see large golden statues of Hercule and even a few smaller ones of Videl. "Hey look you got your own statue." Gohan said completely absentmindedly almost like how his father would have pointed something out. "Yeah so?" Videl asked as she just walked past him. "Oh I guess she didn't think it was that cool." he said before he fallowed them into the church. The place sure was grand he'd give that to Hercule, plenty of food nice comfortable seats you could sit in as well. The only problem was that it looked like it was almost filled up as it was. "Hey Gohan keep up, our seats are else where." Sharpener called out to him. Gohan fallowed the group to a Room that had signs stating it was V.I.P. Access only. Videl had the men at the door let her friends in with her as Gohan was lead to an even more elegant room than the one he had just come from. It seemed this is where all the rich and powerful people with great connections gathered in the church. "So when dose Hercule appear?" Gohan wondered. Videl shrugged "Who knows dad dose whatever he wants at these things he's their "savior" after all." She said.

Gohan wondered over to the table with all the food on it. It would be a shame for all this to go to waste He thought as he began to pile more and more food on top of a plate and then went over to a table to eat. "You guys just wait here I'm going to go see my dad in his room, he said he wanted me with him for whatever he was going to announce anyways." Videl said as she left the to go to her father's ready room. With Videl gone and Sharpner trying to impress all the fancy rich girls in the room Erasa took this as one more opportunity to try and get close to Gohan. She pulled her seat up right next to Gohan and watched as the other was scarfing his face full of food. How in the world did he eat this much and still stay so in shape. "So Gohan, where is it you go to work out?" She asked trying to make conversation. "Work out?" Gohan thought for a second. His mind until just now had been fully fixated on food. "Oh well The friend I'm staying with, she has a built in Gym." he said. "Oh so your staying with a "She" are you?" Erasa said as disheartening that was for her plans for Gohan that would make some juicy info to have. "N-No! Not like THAT" Gohan said waving his hands in innocence. "She's my godmother, she's married and has a kid."

Erasa gave Gohan a relived smile. "Well that's nice to hear, glad you got such great friends, So your father, what's he like?" She asked. "He's... I mean he was a great man." Gohan said. "What happened?.. If it's alright to ask." Erasa said as it seemed Gohan was saddened by the memory of his father. "Cell." Was all Gohan said. "Oh... I'm so sorry." Erasa said. She felt like a moron just for mentioning it. "Nah its'... It's okay. I've learned to let it go, I'll see him again one day I know it." Gohan said looking up for a moment before his thoughts returned to Earth. Erasa was about to say something when suddenly the lights dimmed and there was cheering heard from all over the giant cathedral. Gohan looked out over the balcony that the V.I.P. Guests had all to themselves to see the fraud himself appear on a giant stage with Videl right by his side with a serious look on her face. Mean while Hercule seemed lost in all his glory as he made poses to impress the crowd even more. "Thank you!" Hercule's voice rang out though the giant speakers that had been placed all over the building. "Thank you one and all." Hercule said as Giant T.V.s broadcasted to those too far away to see clearly.

"Lady's and gentle men! My beloved followers," Hercule began. "I have enjoyed my life as your champion and sole savior. But that time, may be at it's end." He said as people began to whisper. "That's right my time as the only one to protect Earth is coming to it's end, As you all know Cell was a monstrous Alien with Technology that made him able to before cowardly tricks to scare and control us all. I managed to defeat him in combat, but now we know there are others. "The other fighters who had aligned with Cell at the time have made their return, and there maybe even more of these people out there as well." he called out. "We must all become stronger, and develop a way to continue to live free!" He called out as people began to cheer out. "We Must remain vigilant, we must become stronger, Those who have allied with Cell should have no place left to hide and must face justice for threatening this planet!" He called as a cheer rose up.

Videl began to talk now. "I am taking this time and using the reach that the broadcasting of this speech to speak directly to the Gold Fighter." She stated as everyone quieted again. "Most people can see though your so called Hero facade just as I can, and even though there are people out there glad for the things you do, what your doing is still wrong!" She called out looking into the Camera's that were all around the front of the stage. "I am personally challenging you and calling you out. Revile yourself, and turn yourself in. There is still a chance to end this peacefully without anyone getting hurt, but if you refuse to come in I will find you and I will take you down how ever I have to. I don't care what your real intentions are, you are a threat and I protect the world any way that I can." She said as cheering and applause broke out. Gohan watched from the balcony, outside he seemed calm but inside, inside he was a mess. He couldn't believe this. This he had fought for, this world his father died to save, this world he loved so much, just declared war on him and his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan stood there as people continued to cheer for Hercule and Videl. He never thought anything like this would ever happen. What should he do now? Should he just go down there and stop Hercule now? But that would only drive things further. Gohan had done so much in the name of this planet, and suffered so much and now the people wanted him dead. Well not him just yet, the man they knew as the Gold Fighter was their focus right now. Still his friends and family would be targeted and if the Z fighter had to defend themselves... It wouldn't be pretty. What was he to do?

"Gohan, just come to the look out" was what Gohan her in his mind. Dende was calling out to him trying to help Gohan to get out of the building and up to the lookout were they could figure out what to do from there. Erasa watched in horror as all at once the entire world Seemed to just lose it's damn mind all at once. What the hell was wrong with everyone. They were declaring war on people that they didn't even know anything about. Suddenly she Noticed Gohan. There was somthing off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly Gohan just walked off and out the door. "Gohan!" She called after him as he just continued to walk away. "Gohan stop!" she called out as he was acting awfully strange and that's considering that everyone had just gone insane.

"What do you want?" Gohan asked as he finally turned to look at Erasa outside of the building. Erasa stopped as she saw his eyes. They were cold and hard, they cut though her like a dagger and she couldn't even breath let alone talk. "I.. Wha.. wha.." She had to take a few minutes to regain herself. "What's happening to you?" she asked as this wave, this aura Gohan gave off seemed to overwhelm her. Gohan managed to see just what he was doing to Erasa and stopped himself. He calmed his aura and as it died out, Erasa was freed from it's grasp, with a gasp of air Erasa fell forward. She expected to feel the hard ground, but instead she hit something else that was hard. Hard, and warm, but it didn't hurt it felt nice, as she opened her eyes she was in Gohan's arms and her head was against his chest. Her face turned read. she wasn't used to being caught off guard by a guy. "S-Sorry." Gohan said as he gently let Erasa go. "I'm sorry but I have to go, I can;t stand around here while people are acting like this." he said. "But.. But your one of them arn't you? I mean you have the book and everything." Erasa said. "I don't even like Hercule okay? My.. My Mom is so obsessed with me fitting in with everyone here in the city she forced me to learn it." Gohan said. Erasa looked down. "I know what you mean, I hate it, I used to love to be a normal girl you know, not have a care in the world, hell I was the first to follow anything that was new but.. this cult, what it dose to people, the way my parents act now I.. I just want things to go back to normal.

Gohan had to leave, he had to talk with the others and figure out what they were going to do. Dear Dende what were they going to do? Still he couldn't just leave his friend here, especially if she really didn't want to be here with these Fanatics. Gohan pulled out his car capsule. "Here," he said as his car appeared "Come on I'll give you a ride home." he said as he opened the door for her. Erasa nodded and then got into the passenger seat. She couldn't really talk much as Gohan drove her home she had way to much on her mind not to mention that despite Gohan's generosity, He still seemed like he was in a bad mood. As Gohan pulled up to the house Erasa. "Gohan, if you want, you can come inside." she said with a friendly smile to him. She was hoping maybe she could help Gohan with whatever was troubling him. He seemed to hate that cult as much as her now, it would be wonderful if she could spend more time with him now with someone that would treat her different for not following Hercule's word. Gohan shook his head, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go." he said to her "But, thanks fo the offer I hope I get the chance again some day soon." he said as he managed to smile back to her. Erasa nodded and then got out of the car. "Your welcome any time." she said as Gohan nodded and then drove off as Erasa went inside her house,

Gohan drove out of the city and then capsulized his car and then took off heading right for Dende's tower. He got there in less than five minutes. Everyone was there waiting for him, all the old faces of his friends and family. "Gohan there you are!" Krillin said. "Wow you just keep getting bigger." He said making Gohan rub the back of his head. "Yeah and.. well you never change." Gohan said making Krillin sigh though #18 found this funny enough to chuckle at."This isn't the time for joking you idiots." Vegeta said. "We've just had war declared on us, and I say we just crush them now. Destroy their armies and let them know never to challenge us ever again!" he shouted. "Vegeta we just can't go around laying waist and destroying peoples lives regardless of what's happening!" Gohan said. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait for an attack on my family! And I'm sure as hell not as merciful as your father! I have lost everything once, I'm not going to sit around and wait for an attack to come to us!" Vegeta yelled. "Gohan! Vegeta please stop!" Dende called out breaking up the two men. "Your both right in a way, We can't oppress the humans but at the same time we can't just let everything go to hell just to keep the world the way it is either." he said. "Dende, just tell us what exactly makes them think they can hurt us or pose a threat to begin with." Tien asked. Dende shook his head. "I.. I can;t say just yet, I'm sorry I know it's been over seven year since I became the guardian of earth, but I'm still learning to control my powers as well as my ability to see."

Piccolo was the next one to speak. "We need to focus on what actions we are going to take for now." He said. "Well There's always coming out, trying to get them to understand the truth." Gohan said. "Gohan that won't work and you know it, The world believes in Hercule way too much to just change their minds. "That maybe so but we have to give them that chance, Not only are we more powerful than them but several of us are Psychics, we could try to slowly persuade people to listen to us.. and then there's always the dragon balls." Gohan mentioned. "Be careful Gohan." Dende said as he stood beside his friend. "That could very well work, but one wrong step and we could end up taking away the free will of all the people down there." Dende warned. Gohan nodded. "I also want to point out to everyone that even though Hercule declared war on me in particular, no one knows who we are nor do they know anything about us other than we have abilities like Cell, So please until there is an actually threat let's not make plans against the people of Earth." Gohan said. "Gohan this is a risky plan." Piccolo spoke up to his pupil. "I know it is Piccolo, but I don't want to go off and fight against the people of Earth, so for now let's try and persuade people away from us nonviolently unless we have no other choice please guys, for the sake of my father." Gohan stated as everyone quieted and thought.

"Very well then." Piccolo said with a nod. "We'll heed your request for now Gohan but we'll be keeping a close eye on everything, from now on we'll only stand back as long as there's no threat." Piccolo said. "You can all do what ever you want, but the second I think my family is in danger I'm going to act." Vegeta said. "I'll let you know right now Gohan, I'd rather it not come to it, but I'll tear right though you if I have two regardless what level of Super Saiyan your on." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded. "I understand." He said as he had his own family to think of. He would do anything to protect them but he didn't want to have to fight the people of Earth, he had spent all his life protection them. "Guys If worst comes to worse I think... Well maybe we should relocate to Namek." Gohan said. "If the people of Earth really don't want us then we can just go somewhere we know we are." Gohan said. "Geez Gohan, your really full of Idea's today arn't you?" Piccolo said. "Are you really prepared to just leave everything just to make the humans happy?" Piccolo asked. "I... I don't know Piccolo, I'm really just trying to prevent a blood bath." he said. Piccolo sighed. as much as Gohan was trying to seem in control of himself he could see just how scared his pupil really was. "Look Gohan we've already agreed to not strike out against the humans so why don't you just go back to Bulma's for now okay kid?" he said "Oh.. right." Gohan said as took off and began to fly back down. Once on the ground however he thought it was best just to fly all the way back to Capsule Corp in his jet copter.

Gohan hoped out of the copter at Capsule Corp grounds to be greeted by Bulma who gave him a big hug. "Gohan, I'm so glad your alright." She said the worry showing in her voice. "Vegeta came back and wouldn't say anything to me at all just went off to train." she told him. "Vegeta's upset that were not going to strike against the human." Gohan said. Bulma let out a worried sigh. "What are we going to do Gohan?" she asked as they walked back into the Briefs Living quarters. Gohan shook his head. "I.. I think we should just leave." Gohan said sadly. "Leave? Leave where?" Bulma asked. "Leave to Namek. There people there will welcome us, and the humans can just have Earth to themselves." Gohan said. "But.. Gohan this is your home." Bulma said as she fought back her tears at what Gohan was saying. "Bulma we may not have a choice in the matter we can't afford things getting out of hand here." Gohan said. "Oh no you don't!" Came a scream as Chi-Chi came into the room. "Gohan you are not leaving, your not going to Namek or any other place! Your staying right here and getting a scholarship, and then your going to collage end of discussion!" Chi-Chi yelled at Gohan. "Mom the whole world has just gone crazy, and all you care about is my education?" Gohan cried out in surprise. "Your damn right that's all I care about! Bulma, get to work! Make a watch or some sort of machine that will take Gohan's powers away then he can live the rest of his life like a normal person." Chi-Chi said. "Chi-Chi are you insane! Gohan's powers are all natural from his geans and from all his training, who knows what kind of affects something like that could have on him!" Bulma yelled. Chi-Chi growled in frustration "I don't give a shit about that! This is my dream and I won't let any one of you ruin it for me you hear me! I won't le-"

There was a loud echo of a slap as Chi-Chi held her reddened face. Bulma held her hand as she wasn't used to slapping anyone as hard as she just had the woman she had until this point believed to be her best friend. "Chi-Chi, I don't know what the hell is wring with you, but ever since Goku died you've been going further and further off the deep end. Gohan's education doesn't matter to any of us in the least, we're not putting him and potently thousands of lives in reported just so you can have your own selfish way." Bulma stated firmly. Chi-Chi felt her anger explode. This bitch wanted to hit her? Wanted to stop her from having her last dreams of a perfect family go up in smokes? Well she was going to really show her a thing or two. She went to slap Bulma but she couldn't even move her arm once she pulled it back. Gohan was holding his mother's arms and wouldn't let it go. "Mom... I'll be going to the school still for now, I'm only going though to keep an eye on Videl and in extension on her father. I'm not going for and education anymore and once we figure out what we are going to do I'm most likely not going back to school anymore." he stated to her. Chi-Chi just looked at her son and then with her free hand slapped him right across the face. She held her hand just like Bulma did but she stormed out not even looking at her son. Goten came out into the room. "Where did Mom go? I heard her screaming so I hid." he said. Gohan just knelled down and hugged Goten, I don't know Goten, she's really upset and just needs some time to think things though." he said. Goten held on to his older brother hoping that everything would be okay as everyone had seemed really worried about something today. He could only hope everything could go back to normal and everyone not be so upset or scared and that his mother would return


	8. Chapter 8

Erasa sighed as yet another day came to an end at school. In truth she was thinking about just not going here anymore. She was just tired of all this. It had been about four days since Hercule made his huge announcement to the world and Everything had just gone to hell in her if she didn't hear enough of Hercule worship here at the school, she now had to listen to her parents talk about him as well and how she had to be careful not to wind up near any of the "Freaks" in this world. "Like they cared what she ever did always being gone most of the day anyways. She hadn't seen Videl in the last four days. Hell she couldn't even get a text from her now. Gohan had become so much more distant now and it was impossible for her to find him during lunch which was the only time she would have to try to talk to him. Well that was until this day by some miracle, she happened to find Gohan at his locker, he had yet to just suddenly vanish like he had been recently.

Gohan was busy putting away his book into his locker. He wasn't having any luck here at school. He was thinking he could use the fact that he was, somewhat, friends with Videl to see if he could learn anything from her about her father's plans. He was putting his books away and contemplating just not coming back anymore, maybe have Bulma give him a job at Capsule Corp. It seemed to be the best idea anyways. Everyone they knew was currently staying there except for Piccolo who was fine at Kami's tower. As he turned to head out to the exit he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Gohan, Hey Gohan!" Gohan turned around to see Erasa not far behind him.

"There you are! God, it seems I've been looking everywhere for you. I haven't been able to talk to you at all since Sunday." she said. "Oh Erasa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you I.. have a lot of stuff on my mind." He said. Erasa could see how down her friend was and gave him a soft smile. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to talk." she said."Well I don't think..." Gohan started before he was cut off. "Talking will ease your mind and will help make up for you ignoring me these past few days." She said. Gohan just sighed and then followed her.

Gohan followed Erasa to the park where thankfully there wasn't many people there today, which Erasa considered a good thing cause she had no idea where else to go if she wanted to talk to Gohan. They sat down on a bench together and Gohan sighed. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to talk right now. and to make things worse if she wanted to know what was bothering him, he couldn't tell her about his problems with Hercule, that was way too risky for the both of them. So he gave a sigh as he only had one thing left that he could talk about that was really bothering him.

Gohan began to tell Erasa about his mother. He told her, exempting details that he couldn't reveal to Erasa, about how he basically choose to turn down his mother's version of what he wanted to be. the arguments that broke out, and then ultimately, Chi-Chi leaving. "An you haven't seen her since then?!" Erasa asked shocked by what Gohan had told her. "No, I haven't heard anything from her at all, and she hasn't even showed up to try and take back Goten, it's like since she can't have the perfect family her own way she want nothing to do with the family what so ever." Gohan said. "But that's... that's insane!" Erasa cried out making Gohan twitch. "Oh Sorry she said as she sat back down next to him. "It's okay, just which my ear wern't so sensitive at times." he said with a small sad chuckle.

Erasa gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan... please don't tell me your blaming yourself for any of this." she said as she looked into his sad eyes. "Well..." Gohan started before he was almost immediately cut off my Erasa. "Listen Gohan, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be your self. No matter what may have happened the only person to blame for her leaving is her." Erasa said with more boldness than what she normally showed. "I... thanks Erasa, somehow that really dose help." He said. His smile was still somewhat sad, though it did have more happiness in it now Erasa could see that.

They spent some more time talking to one another. and even stopped to get Icecream on they way back to Erasa's house. It wasn't really that far so Gohan and Erasa just walked their way there. It was a relief for Erasa when she finally made Gohan laugh, he was more himself when he was happy and now all depressed, though he now had every right to be in her mind. By the time they reached Erasa's house Gohan was acting more like his usual self as she was glad that she was able to take his mind off things. "So Gohan..." Said said with a mischievous smile. "Yeah?" the Demi-Saiyan asked not even paying attention to the grin she was starting to bear. "I was thinking, this was a pretty successful first date, don't you think?" Gohan's face turned deep red. ""D-D-Date!?" he pretty much screamed. Only making Erasa giggle. "Well yeah I mean how else would you describe today, we walked together, talked together, I learned more about you and vice-versa... what else to you call it?" she asked. Gohan reached up and scratched the back of his head, gave his father's famous nervous grin and said. "Um... really good friends?" He asked, having absolutely no idea he walked right into her trap with that. "Oh is that so? Fine this since I was such a good friend to you today you now owe me one." She stated boldly the grin never leaving her face. "Um... owe you one what?" Gohan asked. "A date." Erasa said instantly having already foreseen her friends ever so cute naivete coming already. "W-What!? But... I..." "Don't try and talk out of it Gohan." she said with a grin. "Gohan sighed. "Well you did get me out of my mood so I guess..." "Great! I'll be waiting for you after school. Come find me at my locker, you don't have to dress to formally. Just take me to places you think the both of us will have fun. Have plenty of cash on hand as well And don't worry about trying to overly impress me, as long as you act like yourself." Erasa fluidly and all in one breath. Erasa had already calculated every thing the ever so naive Gohan might try to say based off past experiences with boys and all thought dating Manga's she loved so much. Gohan finally got over his Shock enough to nodd his head. "A-alright" he said. Erasa squealed and then gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek making the boy turn red again. Erasa then went inside as Gohan stood there for a moment before he finally began to make his way back to Capsle Corp.

The first thing Gohan when he got home was to Check on Goten. Goten was busy playing with Trunks like always. Goten had managed to keep himself busy, but every now and then he would get a little depressed and Gohan or Trunks would have to find a way to cheer him up. Gohan smiled seeing this was one of the times that Goten's mind was taken off Chi-Chi leaving and he decided to see if Bulma had anything for him to do. "Hey Bulma." He said as he walked into her office. "Hey Kiddo, you seem less Gloomy." She said. "Oh Well I had a talk with a friend of mine and it really helped." He told her. "Oh a friend huh? Wouldn't happen to have been a girl would it?" she asked. Gohan blushed a but and scratched his head. "Y-Yeah I'm supposed to be going out with her tomorrow." He said. "A date!? Gohan that's wonderful." She said. With everything that had been going on she was just happy to hear any bit of good news. "Oh We have to get you something nice and make sure you know how to treat a girl and..." "What the hell are you two talking about?" Vegeta asked as he walked in behind Gohan. "Oh Vegeta well..." Gohan was interrupted by the saiyan prince once more. "Going out on dates? In the middle of a god damn war with fanatics and you pick now of all times to choose to fallow your male instinct and look for some tail." Vegeta growled out. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at her husband. "Gohan's nothing like that and you know it, further more other than Hercule's declaration, nothing has happened as of yet, they still have no ways of even telling who we are to start with!" She said. "There's nothing Wrong with Gohan wanting to have his own life and if that includes going on dates then that's perfectly okay by me." Bulma said. Vegeta growled and then started walking odd before stopping just at the door way, though he didn't turn around to speak. "Grab the brats boy, it's time to train whether you both feel mopey or not." He said.

Videl walked though the corridors of the underground facility. It was fitted with the most high-tec equipment Hercule's money and power could buy. She hadn't been to school in days, but in her mind what she was determined to stop the Gold fighter. She didn't know how many people like him there were but if she could defeat him, it might draw them out of hiding, or maybe it might convince them to never show their faces again. She had to defeat the Gold Fighter, she had to protect the world from the chaos they could easily unleash. She walked by several rooms where people had been training hard. Videl had never been a fan of her father's cult like fallowing and the worst part about it was how people would throw them selves into being Martial Artists just to be like their Videl rather than for the love of it like she had. "Ah Sweet Pea there you are." Hercule said as he found his daughter in the hall way. "Dad! How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me whatever you want at home or in private, but Call me Videl around here." she said. She had her own pride and she wanted to be seen as the mighty Videl, not as Hercules's "Sweet Pea."

"S-Sorry Videl." Hercule said with a chuckle. Videl sighed. "Whatever I.." "Sir there you are." A grizzled looking man said saluting Hercule. The man was one of the many mercenaries that were working with Hercule, all part of his so called army, that was supposed to destroy the people that threatened this planet. Videl her self was still surprised as what all her father's influence could accomplish. There was practically an entire army here at the base all willing to do anything Hercule said. It sort of scared Videl how powerful her father was. In almost any other situation she would try and stop her father, to talk seance into him as best she could. She hated she was just letting her father get all this attention and power to himself, but she had to let this stand for now. She could see the threat that these... people... if they could be called that possessed. She had herd the old rumors as a child of people being able to do things if they trained their body hard enough sure but... those people at the Cell Games, they weren;t natural, those things just defied everything she knew about the world.

Videl continued to walk down the long metal corridors till she came across the large double doors leading to the R&D room. Hercule barley understood anything any of the scientists said so he normally steered clear of the room all together. Videl her self could sort of fallow along with what the researchers said but she rarely felt she had the time to listen and understand techno babel. There were various weapon prototypes laying on tables. They had already determined that if the people like the Golden Fighter were able to do the same thing Cell could then they would need stronger weapons to combat the threat. There were also several teams that were working hard on finding out who the Golden fighter was. Videl was working hard with this team as it was very personal to her and she wanted to be the one to bring him down. "Videl, there you are." The lead researcher, one , said upon seeing Videl. "We've revived a very... odd report, we wanted to to see it." He said handing they typed up report to Videl who began to look though it. It was a report that had been made by a civilian. Videl's eyes widened as she read all the details that were being provided from this source. "W-Who is this person?" She asked meaning the source of the information. "We'll be bringing them here by tomorrow after noon." said. "By the way Videl, I'd love to continue our talk about The Ascension Project." "I told you before No!" Videl growled. "I don't believe in that kind of thing get someone else to do it, I'm fine as I am now to take out the Golden Fighter." She said. "But Miss Satan, we've ran the numbers, your the perfect person for this, your potential even out matches your father on terms of the project. Why if this project succeeds we'd be able to replicate the events and even develop it further think of the future it could bring to the rest of humanity." pleaded. "No! I won't be a part of it regardless. I don't even know where you got the idea for this." she said glaring at him. "An old college of mine was working on a project Similar to the project, but he has vanished along time ago and it has taken years to rebuild his work." Stein said. "However, I can not force you into this, if you have no desire to be part of the project I'll continue my research into the Golden Fighter with no further attempt to bring it up." he said. "See that you don't." Videl said as she turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get ready for tomorrow." Videl said as she left the room


End file.
